


Sunset of the Sunrise

by Townycod13



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, SOT AU, potentially other pairings to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: Freedom; the power or right to act, speak, or think as one wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by Panaceaa

There's a fire that burns from beneath the calm.

It's impossible to say where it comes from or what its limitations are.

There's a fire and it will burn away.

"Kyle, bubbe, what have I told you about riding that thing? It's much too dangerous for you."

Not for the first time and far from the last, Kyle took a silent moment to absorb the beauty around him before he relented. The sunlight peeking through the foliage above, the bird’s nests just over the branches of green and gold, and his favorite private exhilaration in disobedience.

"Kyle!"

His mother's voice was just past warning and Kyle made the executive decision to obey the queen. It was never in his best interests to disobey.

Stan was there instantly, helping him down from the elk like he was a delicate doll. It was important not to react to the treatment, it wasn't actually for his sake, but the audience of two that watched him dismount carefully.

His father's eyes were a mask of disappointment and his mother was already rushing over with a fret in her every step.

"What were you thinking, Bubbe? Climbing up on that dangerous thing?"

It was a rhetorical question. Experience taught him that she wouldn't wait for an answer. His wonderful and caring mother was already adjusting his clothes and placing his wooden crown back on his head.

He'd left the crown behind for a reason. He hated the weight on his head.

He hated the weight on his soul.

Stan, reliably, was making himself scarce. No sense in them both getting caught up in the queen’s fussing. She would be harsher on Stan too, so it was for the best.

That didn't stop Kyle from feeling a touch betrayed.

It was a suffocating existence that he was sure he'd never escape and he longed for the freedom he'd felt while riding through the forest, tempted to never stop until he cleared the tree line and all that was left were open fields and that open blue sky.

\--

"Do you think they'll still be like this after you're king?"

Kyle snorted, tugging his pillow up to his chest. "I'm not even sure I _will_ be king. I feel like that role would be another thing dubbed _much to dangerous_ ," he said, his impression of his own mother lacking. "And it will be assigned to an appropriate replacement to live my life for me."

Stan's grin was the epitome of snark, "Think they'll pick me?"

The pillow hit his old friend and trusted servant’s face spot on.

By the end of the pillow fight, the maids were scolding both children even if they couldn't even bother to look properly abashed. So, Ms. Chokesondick was forced to let it go with that slight smile she reserved for indulgence.

They could probably get away with murder so long as his mother never thought he was actually _living_. The confines of the castle were his playground.

It felt like a cage.

Stan's grin made it feel slightly less unpleasant though, and he counted himself lucky to have such a close companion. Prisoners probably weren't quite as lucky.

\--

It was truly prestigious parade.

Kyle tried not to hate it as he sat uncomfortably next to his younger brother. His father had informed him to make it look like fun for his sibling.

To lie.

Kyle was proficient at pulling _that_ off upon command, and who knew? Maybe if he convinced Ike that these repetitive and pointless parades through the city weren't utterly terrible and pointless the boy might not grow to despise them as Kyle did.

It was the only brief freedom that Kyle was granted. The free sky above him and the city bustling around him with all his wonders and intrigues that were provided. It would be invigorating if weren't all just a backdrop.

He couldn't interact with the people or explore the mysteries. He was to sit on a perch and wave as he passed. Like a benevolent god granting the smaller people his presence. Like he wasn't even a real person.

There was nothing to do but to refocus his attention on the faces as they went by. Maybe the despair in his eyes would ring loud enough for a passerby to free him from the cage of his mothers careful gaze.

A smile so perfect with eyes that sparkled with wisdom beyond their years. Her raven locks rested carefully on her shoulders and her eyes locked with his.

He was entranced.

She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his entire life. The understanding of the consequences if he were to move was the only thing keeping him still until she was out of sight.

And then he couldn't handle it a moment longer.

He jumped down from the miniature throne provided and ignored his mother’s surprised calls. There was only one opportunity and he might never see her again.

He could never forgive himself if he let this slip by.

He only got about as far as hearing range before Jerome had scooped him up and begun to bring him back, chiding him for his disobedience.

"What's your name?!" He called desperately, hoping beyond reason that the lovely girl would spare that one word for him so that he could commit it to his memory.

His one true rebellion. His one slight hope.

Her perfectly sculpted smile grew as she replied, "Leslie."

He'd never heard a name quite as beautiful before in his entire life.

\--

"I don't think this is a good idea."

Kyle rolled his eyes at Stan's cowardice, "You never think _anything_ is a good idea."

"No, just things that involve disobeying your mother to see a girl you don't know the first thing about."

Kyle frowned at him, Stan really should see things his way, "I know her name!" he defended weakly.

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose as they continued sneaking, trying to escape the castle for just one adventure, to see the girl of his dreams one more time. Kyle was sure it was love. It had to be love. How could any other feeling describe the desperation in his veins?

"I just hope she's worth losing both our heads."

"She is."

Kyle knew. He knew she had to be. No one that beautiful could be anything less than magical.

\--

He wasn't wrong.

Leslie was magical.

In the way she moved when she entranced the eyes and the giggles that moved space and time to her pace. That twirl of beauty that would call the entire universe to her beck and call.

"Kyle," she'd call his name softly and kindly and dance with him in the woods behind the castle.

"Come with me," she'd beckon and sing into his ears when he'd show her all his secrets.

"Become mine," she'd enchant with a lilt to her voice that assured him he had no choice in the matter.

He didn't mind though. He ignored Stan's negativity about the entire situation. He was in love and she loved him too. Why else would she want to know so much about him? Listen to his every whim? Why else would she ask so much of him?

Why else would she want to know about ways into the castle?

Why else would she ask about his parents schedules’ and hobbies?

She was magical and they were in love.

He was correct about part of that statement.

Fire. There was fire everywhere when the spell broke.

Ike hid behind him. Fearful and quiet like his world had crashed down around him.

Blood.

Blood mixing with the fiery red locks of his mother’s hair and spilling to touch the ring on his father’s finger.

Still.

So still.

Stan was screaming and tugging and Jerome was holding back an intruder while Ms. Chokesondick held a door for them.

His mother’s empty eyes stared at him with a question he couldn't answer.

Leslie's perfect smile and sparkling eyes watched him in the same way they had the first time they'd locked on him. Now he saw it for what it was. Predatory. But it was too late.

Jerome screamed in agony behind them and Ms. Chokesondick left her post at the door to hold someone back before Stan finally managed to drag him and Ike out.

There was nowhere to go when they go out.

There was no one they could trust.

There were no adults and no restrictions.

Stan placed him and Ike on an elk with urgency before mounting one himself and taking lead, speeding away.

The freedom he longed for in the ride tasted like blood, loss, and vomit.

\--

There's a Kyle on the throne.

Leslie found a cousin of his that was easier to manipulate. Not that he'd made it awfully hard, her mind reminded unhelpfully, but it was a bit hard to keep a boy enchanted after murdering his parents.

The other Kyle didn't know anything about the insurgence. Just that his cousin’s family had died tragically in a fire and now he was the next in line for the throne.

A royal wedding would bind him to the woman responsible within a month.

"Kyle, think about this, we can't go back there."

Stan's eyes held a desperation that Kyle knew he should listen to. It would have helped if he'd listened to it earlier.

"I'm not going to let the witch that killed my parents sit on the throne, Stan."

He knew his voice held command and determination. He knew but that didn't mean it didn't also quiver with the recent loss.

Stan's face softened, "Think about Ike, man. You're all he has left in the world. Don't do this."

The ground seemed a much kinder a vision than Stan's face. It held so much of the loss that Kyle felt in his bones.

Jerome taught Stan everything he knew. More of a parent than either of Stan's, the ones that had given him away so many years ago, and now he was gone.

Everyone was gone.

"Don't argue about me like I'm not here."

It was the first time either of them had heard Ike's voice since the fire.

It was jolting. It was heartbreaking.

Kyle couldn't meet his brother's eyes.

He'd caused it all after all.

"We're not going back," Ike's voice was firm in a way that Kyle's couldn't be and it finally brought Kyle's eyes to meet the determination in that small face, "Yet."

There was so much promise in that single word.

It had only been a few short weeks since the loss. There was no possible way they could successfully take on an entire kingdom with only the three of them.

It didn't have to be that way forever.

Kyle relented to his brothers negotiation.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunting is a skill honed with time and practice. There were so many subtleties to it that made it a challenging and engaging exercise.

The smell of pine in the air mixed with the fresh dew of dawn.

The sounds of the smallest of creatures skirting leaves and pressing down on prey. Birds singing in an array of warnings.

The touch of bark and earth. The cool of water and the warmth of a trail.

The sight of the target. Foliage offering barely a protection for the creature through the tones of green and gold that made up a forest of dreams.

The taste of anticipation and danger as the arrow leaves his bow quivering in his hands.

The deer fell without a single cry, dead before it was aware there was a reaper taunting it from afar.

Kenny took just a moment to apologize. He knew all too well how horrid a sensation the particular fate he'd offered the creature was.

Given the choice between having food for his siblings and starving away, the decision to end the poor creature’s life was already made.

With the last of the life drained away, he made his way over to the deceased creature to collect the meat.

\--

"There's been a lot of strange activity at the port lately."

Kevin's voice is somewhat muffled by the food he can't seem to stop consuming before speaking, but neither Kenny or Karen pay it much mind.

"Oh? Really?" Karen says, she's mostly asking to be polite but there's a little sparkle of curiosity in her eyes that makes it clear she's hoping the news is interesting.

She was always hoping something interesting would happen.

Kevin nods and the movement sends a bit of chewed meat from his mouth. Kenny doesn't mind as much as he would rather it hadn't landed so close to his own dinner.

"There's rumors that pirates have docked," Kevin provided, voice suggesting some sort of secret. "There's always some rumor like that or another going around but this time things really have been unusual. Some shipments have gone missing and there are more shady characters than I ever recall seeing previously."

"Huh..." That was almost interesting, Kenny had to admit, pirates seemed like such a far off fairytale thing that the concept of them coming to this town seemed outlandish.

It quickly transformed from an interesting thought to an alarming one. Kevin worked the docks. If anything did transpire, looting and raiding, Kevin would be among the first to fall.

It would be a pointless endeavor to try to convince his brother take time off. The family couldn't afford it and Kevin responded to potential danger with a deadly sort of machismo that had to be inherited from their late father.

It hadn't done their father much good.

He'd have to just double his efforts to gather information in town.

\--

Seduction is really a forgotten art-form. Some days it felt like effort was pointless when a simple wink would do with some sea hardened lads.

Kenny sort of wished it was more difficult. Purely for the sake of satiating his boredom. A simple dress and a flutter of his eyelashes and almost anyone would follow him into a dark alleyway and offer him money.

He wasn't particularly interested in doing that sort of business at the moment though. Especially not so close to his brothers place of employment. All the same, information was more easily shared from the lips of a man with alcohol on his tongue and a lady in his lap.

So he giggled and refilled the drinks playfully, not too close and not too far, waiting for the target to offer any information that was worth his time.

It came. It always did.

There were definitely pirates.

The question now was merely if they meant any harm or are they were merely docking for some pirated trade before departing to do more scandalous business elsewhere.

The man’s fingers tightened around his waist, as if sensing that Kenny was essentially done with the drunkard and ready to move on. The crowded bar would be an ill-conceived location for an uproar.

It was lucky that he knew the bartender serving their piss-poor drinks. Distilled in the finest of rickety barrels that had never really been properly cleaned and watered down to the point that one had to be halfway towards inhiberation to tolerate the flavor.

Kenny also knew what was used to water down the drinks. One of the many reasons he didn't partake in them.

A simple nod at Nelly with meaningful eye-contact informed her that the drunkards next drink should be just a bit too strong for the idiot to handle.

Unconscious men had trouble pulling off assault after all.

\--

Butters was behaving strangely.

"Here to run errands again, Paladin?" Kenny teased, hoping it would uplift the mood.

"Aw, Gee, you know I'd love to tell you and all, but I was told this was an awfully secretive mission this time and I can't have you getting me talking like you do and all."

He was fidgeting and Kenny really almost felt bad for continuing to press for information.

Almost.

But anything that had the paladin this nervous was sure to be bad news from Kupa Keep. And bad news from there inevitably led to bad news for the people here.

It was simple math is all.

"Butters, you know I'd never put you in such a terrible position."

The shorter man's expression spelled all sorts of skepticism. "I don't know about that, Kenny. I haven't forgotten about that whole thing with that mighty mean thief and--and those ladies! Golly, Kenny, you're a  bit of a trouble magnet, you know that?"

Kenny gave his best winning smile, it didn't do much. "The past, my dear friend, all in the past. I just want to make some chit-chat with an old pal!"

There are a great many sighs that the paladin could have offered, this one Kenny definitely identified as a defeated one. He made a mental note to do something kind for the poor man later on. It was never his goal to make the poor guy this stressed.

"Alright, Kenny, I'm not gonna tell you or anything about what'm doin' down here, but I could talk to you about chit-chat and whatnot."

Kenny grinned ear to ear, today was certainly looking up. "That's all I would ever ask!"

Chit-chat always tended to reveal more than a person intended to.

It was easy enough to gently guide the paladin to the edge of town. Butters was always more comfortable and talkative around nature, and a walk through the forest was just what he needed to get those lips to loosen.

"I wish I wouldn't get sent on so many of these errands," Butters complained nervously, not for the first time. "Sometimes it feels like I'm only a paladin in name, ya know?"

Kenny nodded, allowing his silence to encourage more information to slip through.

"An-and I'm supposed to meet some darn man at the pier tomorrow and what if, what if I don't wanna, ya know? Some strange guy from the sea and his lordship was all secretive about it. It's got me all kinds of nervous. What if he's some strange killer? What if he doesn't like the look of my face and just snaps?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't get sent to see such a dangerous person." Half sure. Kenny was about thirty percent sure. There was a possibility that he might have completely misread the situation though. It was doubtful the wizard king would send his useful errand boy to die pointlessly though.

Even he wasn't that dumb.

Probably.

"You're right, Eric would never send me somewhere that dangerous," there was a shake in his voice that declared he was maybe less sure than he wanted to be. "All the same it's just sketchy, you know?"

Kenny nodded in understanding.

\--

The dock always had a peaceful sort of noise to it in the wee hours of the morning. Just before the fisherman started shouting and the place bustled to life. Kenny liked it. Quiet and peaceful.

There was a shed for supplies just adjacent to where Butters was supposed to meet with his probably-not-dangerous stranger, and Kenny was taking advantage of his knowledge of the port to sit on the ledge just out of sight. It was a peaceful wait.

It was still just before sunrise, but the horizon had this yellow tinge that he was enjoying. When was the last time he'd had an opportunity to just watch the dawn?

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Well, he hadn't been expecting company.

He prided himself in remaining still instead of falling over the ledge in surprise. He attributed the ability to remain cool to his tunic and hood. He always felt more in control under the shadow of anonymity.

The stranger took a seat next to him, casual as anything.

Of all the things to answer with, Kenny decided to just nod meekly. Best not give much away about himself in case this character was shady.

Hopefully it was just a sailor, up early to watch the sunrise, who fancied company.

Kenny knew better than to place his hopes too firmly there.

"What's got you out here so early? Do you work the docks?"

What an inquisitive stranger. Kenny decided to deepen his voice a tad before answering, if he could avoid showing his face and true voice to the potentially dangerous stranger it would just make his day.

"No, I just know this is a great spot to watch the sunrise."

The man nodded, eyes fixed to the horizon and Kenny took a moment to peek at the profile.

Youthful and attractive. And an elf.

Kenny almost couldn't contain his surprise. Elves were rarely seen so close to Kupa Keep. There was no active war between the kingdoms at the moment but there were still tensions between the countries.

"It's nice to watch the sunrise from land..." the man spoke almost to himself, a sort of prayer towards the sun and sky. There was definitely a story there.

"You aren't on land often?"

There was a smile tugging on his lips but it wasn't a happy one, "No, not for a few years now."

"What brings you to land now?"

Kenny recognized a hardness in the gaze. He'd seen it on a few people. Never on a person that was peaceful.

It was like a fire burning behind the green of his eyes.

Oh, the elf was looking at him now.

"Business." he replied shortly.

Kenny could take a hint, he raised his hands in defense, "I won't pry, just curious is all."

Some tension released from those shoulders but it was only momentarily. A sound from below caused a brand new tension to form and that fiery gaze was burning down at the Butters approaching a stranger.

"You should go." His tone was less a warning and more a threat.

This was a dangerous meeting for Butters then. Good thing Kenny was here. Butters should really trust him with information more often.

The conversation was short before Butters is falling in a heap on the ground. For a heart-stopping second Kenny is terrified he'd dithered too long and now the paladin was dead.

The man he was meeting with began to pick him up rather gently however, and Kenny doesn't think anyone would be that kind to a corpse. So, he lowers the arrow he hadn’t even realized he'd drawn.

The man he'd been having such a pleasant conversation with was giving him that look that spoke whole volumes of danger. Kenny wanted no part in it. A quick escape would be ideal and Kenny knew just the route. He could re-group and rescue Butters--

But there was a third man on the roof. Of course there was.

The last thing he saw before blacking out were those eyes critically eyeing him.

Belatedly he remembered about the pirates that sparked his initial investigation of the docks.

Well shit.


	3. Chapter 3

The thing about ships is they rock.

It's not the best feeling in the world for a person that grew up on dry land, miles from any shoreline, and with no reason to ever approach one.

Stan coped the best he could though. He wasn't above the occasional sea-sickness but at least he knew that the people he cared about were safe. He could handle a little nausea for the sake of peace of mind.

He'd spent a bit too much of his life not having that luxury.

"Now, Mr. Pirate sir, I know I may have upset you somehow but I still think that this is no way to treat a person. Why, what would your mother think?"

Good question. Stan would like to know the answer to that himself if he ever met his parents again.

He decided against answering altogether though. Their hostage was a touch more talkative than they'd really been anticipating and not with the information they were aiming for.

The Paladin of Kupa Keep had actually lectured poor Dougie until the boy promised he'd turn his life around and start living honestly.

It would be impressive if it wasn't so frustrating to deal with.

Stan had been chosen to guard him purely because no one else wanted to do it. Apparently Kyle and Ike were still dealing with a witness on land and Captain Testaburger wanted as little to do with their current endeavor as possible. They were honestly lucky she had agreed to allow this incursion at all.

She had a very clear idea of where and what she wanted her crew doing and political espionage wasn't really on the schedule.

"Golly, you don't say a lot, do ya?" The voice sounded a little more small and a little more scared than it had previously and Stan felt just a bit of guilt over his silence. "You remind me of my friend, Kenny. Sometimes he's silent for a really long time. He's an awful good listener though. Gosh, I wish I'd told him I was going down to meet you fellas, maybe he could have helped diffuse the situation. He can be really good at that sorta thing."

Stan had the distinct feeling that quiet was not going to dissuade the paladin from sharing. Or rather, from oversharing.

"Oh gosh, I think I did mention it though?" His tone was admonishing now, "I really hope Kenny didn't come by, what if he got caught too!"

"Just a moment ago you were saying you'd wished he came." Stan couldn't keep his silence anymore. If he was going to listen to a guy talk circles around himself it wasn't going to end well for either of them.

"Well, only if it helped the situation, but seeing as you fellas’ seem awful sore with me I can't imagine you treatin' Kenny all that kindly and I wouldn't want him to get hurt or nothin'."

Was it an act?

Stan really had to wonder at this point. No one could be this--this _silly_. Imprisoned on a pirate ship and only worried about the potentiality of someone else getting caught up in it. Lecturing pirates about their lifestyles. And there was just something about the guy that seemed so innately positive.

It was bizarre.

"Why are you so calm about this? You do realize we're pirates, right?"

The paladin gave a wide smile, optimism bursting from the edges of it, "Aw, you fellas don't seem all that bad. Sure, you're sore with me now but golly I've seen some rather rough people before. Other than kidnapping me and being a pirate you haven't done nothin' wrong yet."

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, words lost in the wake of the speech.

Really, he wasn't sure whether to respect the absolute positivity or bemoan the stupidity of it.

He leaned more towards the first option than he cared to admit.

\--

"Wake up."

A splash of water aided the transition to consciousness and their tied up victim stirred. Blue eyes squinted tentatively at the surroundings, taking in information and sizing up his captors.

Ike was sure he'd been underestimated by the way the gaze immediately flitted to his older brother and held. That was fine though, underestimation was a valuable tool in his book.

"Who do you work for?"

Trust Kyle to be boring about an interrogation. Ike leaned against the wall in the dirty little shack, best to let his brother work and fail before employing his own methods.

The man in the chair considered the question before wording an answer and Ike had the distinct feeling he wasn't just sizing up the question, but rather the rationale behind it.

The guy might just be sharper than he looked.

"Lots of people." he said finally, voice deep and somehow false.

Kyle crossed his arms and Ike didn't wince. He did however feel some sympathy for the idiot in the chair.

"Which. People."

The threat in that tone was as real as they come. The plan must be heightening Kyle's tension.

"Nelly."

It was said simply and truthfully and shouldn't have caused any discord but in a moment Kyle was complete confusion. Ike was a bit thrown himself.

Who the hell was Nelly?

"And who is Nelly?" Kyle's patience was being tested to its limits now.

"She owns a tavern near the pier. She hires me on and off to attract business."

For the first time since bagging him, Ike questioned whether the guy really was just an innocent bystander. It seemed highly unlikely though, he had to be related to this in some way. He clearly knew about the meeting and he was preparing to snipe Clyde when they knocked out the paladin.

All the same, Ike didn't hear a lie in his voice. From the discomfort in Kyle's posture he guessed the same was true for his brother.

Elves had a way of hearing lies.

"Who. Else?"

The man looked just a touch smug and Ike wondered if they'd been read more than intended in such a short time. It felt oddly like an interrogation the other way around.

"Hm... Jason, Dogpoo, that crazy old fisherman that throws tuna at people, a few unlucky sailors, Victoria... I think that's all at the moment?"

A list of meaningless names that meant nothing to them and truth in the tones.

They needed to change their tactics. Kyle caught on as well, "Why were you on the roof?"

He smirked, "Watching the sunrise, same as you."

Kyle didn't have a chance to call the lie for what it was, neither of them had been paying any mind to the man's wrists and apparently they should have.

He'd released himself from his bonds.

There was a playful flicker in his eyes as he stood. Ike lowered his stance to prepare for a battle that could go any which way. They had no way of knowing how skilled the man was, they'd only knocked him out before by surprise.

"So, red, I have a question for you."

He had no weapons. Kyle was already reaching for his sword. It would be a short victory. They should avoid getting lethal, there might still be valuable information.

The thudding of his pulse made the entire situation a bit more troublesome. Ike hated that sort of thing.

"What?" Kyle's voice was dangerous and it calmed some of the nerves running through Ike. There was no one more dangerous than his brother in a mood.

"Do you prefer a purple dawn or an orange sunset?"

"...What."

The word had been ripped straight from Ike's mind.

The man twisted his wrists to increase blood flow, an easy expression didn't suit the situation in the least, "Just my curiosity."

"...Orange."

Ike couldn't help looking at his brother in surprise, what could possibly be the purpose of indulging the ridiculous question?

The man's smile was a little too cheerful, "Me too."

And things got a little confusing from there. Ike knew he'd closed the distance between himself and the hostage rather quickly but the distance increased just as quickly. Kyle was closer and ought to have been able to cage in the guy but the hostage closed the distance first, giving Kyle an unexpected shoulder pat before ducking around his brothers now drawn sword.

"Feisty."

They both should have had a height advantage but somehow it felt as though height was a disadvantage with this man.

Everything was a disadvantage. He dodged questions and blows like a dance and had a glimmer in his eyes that felt like he'd turned the entire situation against you.

Ike kind of hated him.

It wasn't long before the dance of blades and confusion from the man's taps and giggles led to Kyle and himself accidentally clashing blades.

And there was the mystery man at the door of the shack waving them goodbye.

He vanished entirely in the seconds it took them to follow.

"...Who the hell was he?" Kyle said, and to Ike's horror there was something close to admiration in his brothers tone.

"Ask Nelly?" he suggested.

\--

The Wizard King was running low on options.

It used to be so easy to instigate war with the elves. Some well placed propaganda, maybe a frame job or two, and a general sense of patriotism could get him an army to march any day.

The key to maintaining the moral high ground in the eyes of his neighbors was to force the elves to act first. It wasn't all that difficult.

Well, it used to be quite easy.

And then that war-hungry-idiot King got himself killed in some dumb fire and a distant relative took the throne.

Eric honestly couldn't figure out if the guy was a complete buffoon or a tactical genius. The few times that there were peace conferences between the two he hadn't been terribly impressed.

King Kyle was dim witted, easily manipulated, and prone to illness. It should have been a slam dunk.

Yet every single plan he had was blocked with an eloquence that just couldn't belong to the barbaric elves.

Speaking of barbarians...

They were the true thorn in his side. The mountains between Kupa and Therodril were infested with the damn creatures.

One couldn't simply go through the pass without a proper purpose for war. He couldn't send troops in just because he hated the elves.

His army wouldn't make it through the night.

This was precisely why he'd been delighted to learn of the third option that had presented himself in a form he'd never considered.

Why travel through those ridiculous mountains when passage by sea was possible?

In retrospect, sending Butters to meet his contact had been a false step. It was the third day since Butters had stopped sending reports back to the Keep and Eric was sure the idiot had flubbed the entire deal somehow.

It would be just like him. He was sure to wander in through the front doors any day now all bashful and ashamed, apologizing profusely for his buffoonery.

Any minute now.

His stomach flipped uncomfortably.

Butters always returned from his errands, even when he made mistakes, and any moment now he'd be here just the same as always.

...Right?


	4. Chapter 4

Karen knew her brother got up to all kinds of mischief. Some of which she didn't approve of, some of which she begrudgingly admitted was necessary, and some of which she found rather endearing.

This instance was a mixed bag.

"Okay, I understand you need to rescue Butters, but why do you need to sneak on their ship long-term?"

Kenny didn't pause in his packing, "There's something bigger going on. Those two weren't just pirates here to cause trouble. They have a plan and I think I have an idea what they're after."

"....And how would you know that?" She hated his hunches sometimes. He was always so confident about them and he was correct an uncomfortable amount of the time.

"Their swordsmanship, posture, the way the younger one looked at the older one, the look in his eyes, and the way they phrased their questions."

He said it like it was so obvious and should answer all of her questions. Karen sighed, feeling a little dejection at the knowledge that she wouldn't be able to stop him.

"How long will you be gone this time?"

It wasn't the first nor would it be the last time he'd stuck his nose where it didn't belong. She loved that her brother cared so much, really, she did. But it would be nice if that caring kept him home.

He finally looked up from his task to look at her and guilt shown on his face. "I'm... not really sure."

It wasn't a question of who came in for the hug first. It was a mutual thing. Hugging was as natural as breathing in this household. There were sure to be more of it when Kevin returned.

"I left some savings with Henrietta. Ask her if you need anything," he spoke into her hair and Karen pretended the moment might last. Maybe if it lasted he wouldn't go.

"Okay."

"Don't worry about hunting but if you do go out, stick to the outer circle of the forest."

"I know."

"Don't let Kevin drink too much. Make sure Nelly cuts him off before he gets himself into trouble."

"Obviously."

"I'm sorry, Karen."

"...Do you have to go?"

There was silence.

"No."

There was a strain to the voice that spoke of a 'but' that would remain unspoken.

"If I ask, you'll stay, won't you?"

She could feel him hold her closer and her heart warmed.

"Always."

It was hard to not feel watery, knowing the decision was in her hands, but she knew the truth.

If Kenny felt he needed to go, it was for a good reason. It was always for a good reason.

Entire wars had been halted in the making because Kenny wouldn't risk such a thing happening. Well, not entirely due to Kenny's interference, but he played a part.

He was always playing a part.

"Okay. Just... come back, okay?"

"Always." he promised.

\--

Sometimes it was all too easy.

Weaving magic into the fabric of life to make a quilt of power and prosperity.

Sometimes it was frustratingly easy.

Despite herself she missed the mild challenge the previous prince had offered.

Sometimes she wondered what would have been different if she'd played the game just a bit differently and had the puppets dance a different tune.

Well, at least the Wizard King was an entertaining playmate.

Not that she'd had much of an opportunity to play.

There was a stitch in her fabric that didn't belong.

Something small and unpredictable.

She retrieved her stitch ripper, a gentle smile guiding her expression.

There was no one immune to magic she threaded into reality.

There shouldn't be.

\--

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Clyde was always nerves. Bebe was trying very hard not to let them affect her own ability to read a map.

"Positive." she returned, putting more confidence than she truly felt into it.

It was important to appear more confident than you actually were with Clyde.

She didn't even want to be on this ridiculous mission but she owed Kyle a favor and Wendy had greenlit the operation.

Still, breaking into a castle based on the intel of one hostage was a bit unnerving. There was no way of knowing for sure that Stan had managed to get a hold of the correct information. She just wasn't a fan of leaving her life in such incapable hands.

The hostage didn't seem all that impressive either.

Nonetheless the back entrance was where they'd been informed and the timing for the shift change appeared to be accurate.

"Let's just get the map and get out of here."

\--

Despite concerns about the mystery witness that had escaped, things seemed to be running rather smoothly.

The leads were all dead ends. When they described the man in the shack to Nelly she had no information. It was similar with all the other names they tracked down. Sometimes it was clear people were lying. It was always clear that they wouldn't be sharing any information they did have.

Whoever the mystery man was, he had loyal friends.

Kyle didn't want to admit it but he was impressed. Frustrated, annoyed, and concerned that the mission might fail due to one stupid slip up but also just a bit intrigued.

It was no small feat to dance around his sword, much less Ike's. The man had agility and charisma.

He still wondered about the question though.

It had felt like he'd been seen through entirely.

How could the man possibly know about his thoughts on sunsets? There was something in the eyes and the lilt of his grin that was so  _ knowing _ and about such a minor detail.

Perhaps he'd just given away too much while they'd been initially watching the sunrise.

Things really were running smooth aside from that minor hiccup.

Well, aside from some oversights.

"...We can't let him go, if he tells the Wizard King anything he's seen or told us, our entire plan could fall apart." Kyle felt like a villain for saying it.

No one had expected the minion that was sent to be so... likeable. Butters Stotch had already befriended half the crew and had a positive outlook on every situation possible.

It was ridiculous.

Stan looked pained, "I don't really want to keep him imprisoned. He didn't do anything wrong, he was just doing his job. And we might have a mutiny on our hands if he gets mistreated."

It would be an ideal world if there was no truth to Stan's words.

Captain Testaburger sat behind her desk listening to the debate. The final decision would be ultimately hers. It was her ship, her crew, and under her mercy that they were allowed a safe-haven.

"I agree it's not right to keep him locked up but what other options do we really have?"

"What if we asked him to join us?"

Ike had some ridiculous suggestions at times.

Kyle looked at the boy, trying to puzzle out what he could possibly be thinking, "Why the hell would he join us when we kidnapped him, interrogated him, and imprisoned him?"

Ike shrugged, "Just seems like a bleeding heart to me. Seems to me if we spelled out the situation to him he'd join of his own volition."

It was hard to deny the impression but it also heightened the risk of what could happen if they let him go or he escaped. Kyle wasn't the sort to gamble with so much on the line.

"Look--"

"Enough."

The command of the lady in charge brought a hush over the room, eyes moving to hear the verdict.

"He remains imprisoned until we cast off. After that if you want to try and turn him it'll be up to you," her gaze was hard and Kyle tried to match it. "If you aren't prepared for this level of ethical crisis, are you sure you can go through with your plan? You realize that if all goes as planned people will die. People like the paladin that are just doing a job. This is a bloody path you've chosen. I support showing mercy where you can afford to, but I'm starting to question your commitment if you're already faltering."

Trust the captain to hit where it hurt.

She had a way of making others feel small while reigniting the fire within. Kyle wasn't sure if he hated or loved that about her.

It made her formidable an ally. He hoped never to be on the other side of her considerations.

"Aye, aye, Captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i wonder why the heck i looked at sot and thought to myself 'you know what this needs? pirates. more pirates.' i should srsly be stopped.  
> yo-ho


	5. Chapter 5

“The prisoner escaped!”

Kyle was at least mostly sure his gigantic overly sensitive ears heard those words, but honestly the sheer level of disbelief that pumped through him a moment later was a bit much to overcome.

“ _ How _ .”

They were in the middle of the  _ ocean _ . If a lifeboat had been used, the lookout should have seen it drifting away, and there just wasn’t as many places as one would think to hide on a freaking ship.

The crew member sent to tell him was sweating bullets, all nerves and completely out of his depth, “Er, we’re--we’re not sure, sir. He was tied up like normal and being a model prisoner,” in other words, continuing his successful campaign of charming the crew, “And then we were doing a shift change and when we returned he was just  _ gone _ .”

Kyle tried not to overreact. He really did. Throwing a fit wasn’t going to find the missing prisoner and it certainly wasn’t going to return the  _ years _ of his life he’d spent making this plan possible. All of which could very well be completely for nothing if the slippery bastard gathered enough information and brought it back to the Wizard King.

He rubbed his temple to bring life back into his being. It didn’t really help.

“Organize the men. Search  _ every _ inch of this ship until you find him.”

“Sir?” Oh god, that was a tone of voice he hated.

“Yes?”

“We don’t think he’s on the ship. There’s a missing lifeboat.”

He frowned, “And  _ no one _ saw it sailing away?”

“No, sir!”

Great. Invisible escape boats. Just what he needed. Kyle tried not to lose hope, “Search the ship anyway.”

Clearly some of his inner turmoil showed through because the sailor was more than happy for an escape, “Yessir!”

Goddamnit. Kyle didn’t even know that kid’s name. He hated the high turnover rate of this crew. It gave him chills to think one of them might be a spy or assassin. The Captain insisted though. She didn’t stop those that wanted to leave and she welcomed those that wanted to join.

He couldn’t be mad at her for it either. It was the only reason she’d accepted him and his lot after all.

It was dangerous though. Pointlessly so. Some people practically used her ship as a free ferry. Offered work swabbing the deck or something just to get to use their services to travel.

His head really hurt considering all of this. He needed to find Stan and Ike, keep them apprised of the situation, and move onto whatever options were left open to him for a next step.

He must have been a million miles away though because he only got a few steps before slamming into a cabin boy--girl--cleaning the deck. God, it was like thinking about the transients summoned them.

“Sorry,” he apologized half heartedly, hand reaching out to steady her.

She didn’t look up from her work but nodded in acknowledgement, “It’s okay. I should have watched where I was going.”

He frowned. He’d clearly run into her. No reason for her to take the blame. He hated that sort of thinking.

“No. It was my fault.” he insisted, beginning his march away, as much dignity as he could maintain while arguing over something silly, “I’ll be more careful in the future.”

She giggled at him, a soft sound full of mischief, “I’ll hold you to that.”

Huh. She was chatty. Normally the random humans they picked up were a bit wary of him at first. It was refreshing though.

Oh. But she’d never looked up from her work. She probably hadn’t even noticed. He felt needlessly bummed at the realization. He was used to the discrimination by now, but used-to and okay-with were two entirely separate categories.

For now he’d inform Stan and Ike. No point thinking about chatty cabin girls that probably wouldn’t be as friendly if she’d spotted his ears.

\--

“Golly, Kenny, are you sure this is gonna work?” Butters voice was barely a whisper but it still made Kenny a bit anxious. He’d really need to teach Butters how to pitch his voice higher.

Kenny snorted, “I haven’t been caught yet. And stop tugging at your wig, don’t worry. It’s perfect.”

“They didn’t seem all that bad. I think they were planning to let me go.”

“Bu--Marjorine, they’re pirates. Nice pirates, yes, but do you  _ really _ want to trust them with your life?”

Butters looked clearly conflicted over the conundrum but ultimately nodded, continuing to move the mop over the by now spotless upper deck, “Thank you, by the way, for coming to get me.”

Kenny pat his shoulder affectionately, “And abandon a good friend? Never.”

That got a bit of a giggle and Kenny continued to eye the crewman running from left to right in panic. Trying to find the missing prisoner. Complaints about the antsy elf-lord. Fear of the captains retribution. It was absolutely amazing how invisible cleaning supplies made you.

People rarely ever looked twice at the help. And they certainly weren’t looking for two blond girls minding their own business and doing their jobs.

It took all of his self control not to laugh at them. He had better things to do.

Like gather information.

As far as he could tell, the skeleton crew of the ship were the only ones  _ really _ interested in keeping Butters prisoner and among them, the elf that he’d met on land. There seemed to be at least two other men that he trusted, the one tall one from land and another that had taken a shine to Butters.

Speak of the devil, the three of them finally withdrew from the Captain’s cabin, faces a somber hue of loss. Kenny pondered this.

They didn’t look like people that had lost a political pawn or a random ransom victim. They looked like they were walking into their own funerals.

There was definitely more to this that Kenny hadn’t pieced together yet. Till then, it was for the best that he didn’t quite have a way off this dumb ship yet. This didn’t piece together like an accidental kidnapping and his theory about the pirates merely being hired help didn’t hold up so well when they seemed so clearly invested in this.

The elf’s eyes moved over the deck and met his. Kenny smiled in response, raising his hand in a half wave. Cabin Girl Kenny thus far had a good report with him after all.

The pirate’s eyes widened a touch and he waved back, a bit awkwardly, seeming strangely stunned by the small gesture. Had he been recognized? No. It seemed more like a pleasant sort of surprise on the man’s face.

Kenny filed that information away for later, deciding to keep the eye contact short and to return to ‘work’.

There was something strange about being on the ship after being in a mostly human town for so long. They had an elf, only one, some dwarves, and he could have sworn he’d spotted a barbarian of all things on the lookout.

It was somewhat jarring. Not unwelcome, but certainly not what he was used to.

Butters didn’t seem to notice at all, in fact, the idiot was talking to a dwarf right now.

Kenny wanted to slap his face in despair.

Instead he approached the pair cautiously, “Hey, Marjorine. Who’s your friend?”

Butters, friendly as can be, didn’t look even the slightest bit guilty that he may have blown their cover. How could you be mad at naivety? Well, very easily, but Kenny wasn’t really the angry type.

“Heya, Kenny! This is Dougie!” How did someone yell a whisper? Kenny wanted a different espionage partner, “Don’t worry, he’s on our side!”

Kenny, inwardly, held back the need to strangely his good friend that he’d come here to rescue. He didn’t even know what his side  _ was _ yet. That required information. Information he might never get if this Dougie squealed on them.

He smiled beauticiously, turning the charm meter up to a hundred, “Really?  _ Wow _ ,” he put some actual wonder into that tone, he was rather proud of it, “I feel a lot better knowing someone as strong as you will protect us.”

There was the slightest hint of skepticism in the tiny dwarves face but he nodded nonetheless. Kenny noted that dwarves might be immune to his charms. Or maybe just this dwarve. Guh. This was complicated.

“We’re docking at the port near the city of Onna.” At least the dwarve knew how to actually whisper. Kenny took the information as a grain of salt. Sure, Butters had a way of charming people, but that didn’t automatically make this particular person not a potentially bad person.

Urgh. He’d been working too hard lately. He could barely keep a thought straight.

“Thanks, that’s helpful.” And it might just be true. If he recalled correctly, Onna was somewhere in elven lands. Seemed pretty likely they’d head there somehow.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

The high queen of the elves toyed with a game piece while reading her latest report from Kupa Keep. It paid to have spies everywhere.

It paid that everyone in this land seemed to think with their nether regions.

She smiled thoughtfully. Maps had gone missing along with a trusted paladin. Suspicions were beginning to rise that the paladin himself was the thief. The Wizard King was in another one of his moods and she felt a flutter of delight, he was so much easier to maneuver when he grew emotional.

She glanced at the reports from the mountains, nothing new or informative, she hummed and placed the game piece back onto the table.

It was going just a touch too smooth. She’d come to expect speed bumps at moments like these. There were always bumps in moments like these.

Really, it was like the kingdom to the south had a shadowy protector that knew just how to rearrange her board uncomfortably. Small pieces.

She need to start seeing ahead of the bumps. What was she missing?

Would the paladin prove to be a problem? It was unlikely, the stolen maps weren’t near her lands.

One was even across the ocean.

Outside the confinement of her own mind. She had to think like someone else.

A small tingle traveled through her body and she wondered just how the missing prince would think. He’d been so entertaining in his time here. So small and sheltered.

So refreshingly direct. She suppressed a giggle, the fool would probably launch a head-on assault if he ever attempted to take back his lost kingdom. He was likely to die in the wind-fall of his own cries of freedom.

Such a simple boy. It was a shame. In her ideal plan she would have been able to keep him as her pet king instead of his… less than ideal kin.

It was for the best, she supposed, her dear husband was so impossibly easy to control after all. The other Kyle might have actually provided a challenge every now and then.

She tapped the letter from the Keep.

She wanted details on the paladin. It was probably nothing but he was the sort of tiny person she would normally dismiss thoughtlessly. If she couldn’t learn to think like her unseen opponent, she could at least adjust her movements.

“Let’s find out where you’ve disappeared, Sir Leopold Stotch.”

\--

The sunrise appeared before them once again from their standpoint amidst an endless ocean.

Kyle sighed.

It was sight he’d reached for, dreamed of, and he still couldn’t look at it without feeling faintly unsettled.

He missed the forest. The smell of morning dew. He didn’t need an endless expanse of freedom. Not at the costs the construct had charged.

“Huh, you really like the sunrise, don’cha?”

Kyle blinked, coming back to the present and turning to look at the same strange cabin girl from days ago. “What makes you say that?”

She smiled at him, all teeth and freckles, and a part of him couldn’t quite believe that she didn’t seem to have any initial prejudice against him. “I saw you here yesterday morning, too. And the day before that. I thought it was weird because no one else bothered to be up this early.”

“Oh,” Kyle scratched his head, suddenly a bit self-conscious, “Yeah. I… like watching the colors.”

She hummed, leaning on the edge of the ship and discarding her mop, “I prefer the sunset personally. The sky in the morning can be a bit gloomy.”

Something familiar tickled the back of Kyle’s mind but he disregarded it. “I don’t think so.”

“Why’s that?”

“It’s not gloomy… just peaceful. Calm and cool colors to start the day with. I try to take it as a warning to think with my head, not my emotions.”

She clicked her tongue thoughtfully, “That’s interesting. I hadn’t looked at it like that.” She raised her gaze to meet his with a touch of mischief twinkling beneath a shining blue. He gulped. “I think I like the sunset for the opposite reason.”

“I never said I didn’t like the sunset,” he defended pointlessly. He put together the meaning behind her statement. “So you think with your head more than your heart?”

She giggled and among the little laughs he’d heard from her, this alone sounded forced. Or perhaps he was only just finding her tells.

“Perhaps.” She gathered her mop. Perhaps she didn’t like being seen through?

He wasn’t quite ready for the conversation to end quite yet. Was it really a conversation or separate contemplations on the colors of the sky?

He reached out, barely brushing her shoulder but she stopped, “I, uh, didn’t catch your name.”

She didn’t turn but he thought he felt the telling shudder of a giggle.

“Kenny. How about you?”

His heart stuttered--

\--and then froze.

“Kyle.” His voice was stiff. Polite. She turned to look at him quizzically but he frowned at her until she departed.

When was the last time he’d felt a thud in his chest like this? He knew when. He knew why. He knew who.

He locked his eyes on the sky, now an eternal blue. Best to cut feelings of affection off in the budding stage.

Best to ignore the cabin girl until she walked away. He didn’t have much less to lose but he still had enough.

\--

Golly, he could go his whole life without ever sailing again. Butters felt oddly trapped on the ship he ought to be a prisoner on but yet still explored freely. He hadn’t believed Kenny at first but it seemed like a wig and a dress really did do wonders. Only person that recognized him was Dougie.

And he could trust Dougie. He smiled and set about seeking out the small dwarf. Dougie was such a sweet boy, he wondered how he’d ever been dragged into this whole awful pirating business. Actually, now that he thought about it, the entire crew seemed to be made up of a-okay fellas.

He smiled brightly, why had he ever been scared of pirates? They were just fellas like anyone else. Bebe and Red had even come to chat with him about some of the silly boys on board too.

He was really enjoying being one of the girls.

He’d been warned to watch out for Clyde, who was something of a skirt-chaser, but Butters had already decided to avoid Clyde after the initial meeting at the docks. His was still a bit sore from time to time.

Golly, though, Kenny had been right. Brooms and mops were something like an invisibility cloak. Pick one up and no one ever bothered to look too close at their face.

He couldn’t help but wonder if Kenny did this a lot. Put on a simple disguise and took on a small unnoticeable role. It was almost like his good pal was some sort of spy! That would be silly though, Butters chastised himself, Kenny was just a good pal sticking his neck out to help out. It would be awful rude to start name-calling like that.

Refocusing on his task of swabbing the deck, Butters let himself hum a tune. It made the work pass by faster and made up for the loss in conversation. Kenny disappeared a lot during their work hours. Taking time to specially clean areas close to certain people.

Butters had just about figured out that Kenny wanted to stay close to that one elf fella and his friends--

Speaking of. Butters waved weakly at the tall dark-haired lad that had taken to staring at him from time to time. He really didn’t know what to do about it. Unlike Dougie and the other kind-hearted pirates, this one’s face was just unreadable.

“Howdy!” He hoped his voice sounded feminine enough. Kenny had been schooling him for days on how to raise his pitch properly, “Nice weather today?”

The impassive lad didn’t so much as shrug, just stared, as if debating a question. Butters lowered his hand and resumed mopping. Well, there was no sense in being rude. He’d greeted properly and all, like all other mornings, it wasn’t his fault if the pirate didn’t know manners.

“What’s your name?”

The monotone voice cut the air and Butters wondered where someone got a voice like that. He’d like to have one that didn’t stutter out his every nerve.

“B--Marjorine.” Aw, gee, where was Kenny? Butters was no good at this undercover stuff.

The youth nodded, still leaning casually and offering no name in return. Butters knew he was one of the elves friends though. He always seemed to be nearby the head of bright red and seemed to only crack a smile around the other.

The uncomfortable silence lasted for just long enough that Butters was just about ready to crack and admit to crimes he’d never even heard of to put an end to it. Luckily a familiar voice called out and some of the tension eased out of the air.

“Ike!” Good ol’ Stan. He’d been awful friendly even when Butters was a prisoner, now doubly so. Butters smiled at the new arrival but it went unnoticed, “Where’ve you been dude? We were supposed to meet with the captain.”

That was probably where Kenny was, Butters mused, he usually liked to keep close to any meetings with the captain.

Ike finally let up his merciless staring at Butters to his utmost relief and spoke in low tones to his companion. Whatever he said must have been awful funny though because Stan just burst out laughing, “No way.”

Butters decided this would be a good opportunity to use that superpower Kenny had explained. The benefit of being a lady, he’d explained, was that no one with half a brain got in the way of a gal striding with purpose.

Butters thought this was silly but then Kenny had strode away and he hadn’t really been able to stop ‘im so, he supposed that was a point made.

Shoulders back, chin up, chest out, back straight, and powerful steps. Butters practiced just like Kenny taught him.

And somewhere in the tangle of his confused limbs and mop there was a miscommunication because he squawked and fell on his face instead of making a hasty escape.

“Marjorine!” Stan sounded awful worried, Butters felt bad and started to sit up, “Are you okay?”

Butters smiled weakly, “Yeah, just need to--” where did Kenny say was the best retreat? “--the bathroom. Woman stuff.”

Stan blanched but hurriedly helped Butters to his feet, Butters scuttled away in the general direction of the privy. He’d have to practice that stride. Just before he was out of earshot he could barely hear Stan say something to Ike, “See? Woman stuff.”

A small swirl of anxiety gnawed at the bottom of his gut. He’s not entirely sure about it but he’s pretty sure he should have a talk to Kenny about the brief interaction.

\--

“Again with the sunrise?”

The elf doesn’t look away from the view this time. Frown maring his otherwise soft features and no explanation for the sudden loss in friendliness.

That was fine with Kenny. The less attention Kyle paid to him, the better. Really, he shouldn’t be starting these conversations at all.

“Shouldn’t you be cleaning something?”

Wow.

Kenny raised an eyebrow and pointedly dropped his broom.

“Yes.” he snarked, “Yes, I should.”

Kenny leaned over the edge of the boat and smiled towards the rising sun.

“But I’m not gonna.”

Kyle snorted, an amused sound. Score. “Why not?”

“Because I’mma talk to you instead.” Simple. Honest. Blunt. Kenny risked pushing his luck by poking the other in the side, “Unless you’re too grumpy.”

Whatever answer Kyle might have had was cut short by a shrill cry from the watchtower.

“GAH! THEY’RE COMING!”

Kenny didn’t waste time, eyeing the horizon for signs of incoming ships. When nothing immediately turned up, he turned to the other end and almost crashed into Kyle who had apparently thought the same.

“FROM THE SOUTH!”

What had to be an emergency bell started cutting through the air.

“THREE SHIPS! ARMED!”

_ Who _ ?! Kenny wanted to cry but it occurred to him that on a pirate ship there could be all sorts of enemies. Including other, less friendly, pirates. Kyle had rushed past him by now and another pirate jostled him nearly off of his feet.

Whatever Kenny was expecting to hear next, amongst the bustle of rising pirates, all organized to tasks and apparently preparing for an assault, it wasn’t the words she heard next.

“THE FLAGS ARE FROM THE EMPIRE!”

There was a booming sound and Kenny was suddenly keenly aware that ships sink and whichever direction land was, it was definitely too far to swim from here.

“ _ Shit _ .”

While elves, humans, and barbarians waged pointless political battles against one another in hopes of gaining the upper hand, the Empire had organized.

The Empire did not look well on pirates.

Kenny ducked out of the way of another rushing pirate and tried to hear catch any information that could tip him off to whatever actions he should take.

He should find Butters and find a way off of here without looking like a pirate. They  _ hung _ pirates in the Empire. Kenny had heard more than one unpleasant tale from sailors that had seen the gruesome events.

Hung and left there as an example to others.

Another sound exploded. The splash of water told him it missed, but only barely.

The captain’s powerful voice rang out above the pandemonium, “We’re small and faster. Ignore the canons!” A rush of instruction was lost to Kenny over the next explosion. This one shaking the entire ship.

The shockwave forced him off of his feet, along with a few other unlucky sailors.

They were hit.

Kenny felt a pit in his stomach.

He should just find Butters and play victim. He was here on a rescue mission. There was no reason to get caught up in the hangings.

He grit his teeth.

He was going to do something dumb.

He hoped Butters was smart enough not to follow suit.

The three ships belonging to the empire were closer now. Armed to the teeth too. He noted that the captain seemed correct in her assessment of speed. Those ships were built for battle, not pursuit. They weren’t quite close enough.

He’d hold off on that end for a minute. They were slowing down and all over one lucky shot. He ducked below deck to assess the damage. The halls were oddly empty and he realized that mostly everyone was above attempting to survive. Kenny heard an argument from the kitchen and rushed over.

There was the cook and there was the hole.

And there was Kyle.

It was a wonder they kept thinking similarly. Kenny went down a step and splashed into the slowly rising water..

“You’re not going to be able to close it!” The cook argued, gathering some belongings. Kyle, who was focused on some weird elf-magic thing, didn’t pay the pessimism any mind, just continued his attempts to slow down the problem.

Kenny took a more utilitarian view to the problem. Whatever Kyle was doing had the water bubbled up the sides of the boat, crawling upwards like--

Oh, goddamnit. The dude had plant magic. No wonder he couldn’t just stop the damn thing.

“Hey! Kyle!” The man twitched at his voice and he took it as a good sign, gathering materials from the kitchen, stealing a cutting board right out of the startled cooks hands. “Can you make a tree?”

Kyle’s voice was thick with strain. He was trying to control an element he had no power over. It was honestly impressive he’d managed as much as he had, “Not without letting go. And if I let go now the pressure is going to explode back on us.”

Kenny rolled his eyes, crawling just beneath the elves’ legs to asses the damage. “Let me worry about that. On my signal, I need you to make a goddamn tree.”

“That will take time-- what are you doing?”

Kenny grinned up him, “Don’t worry about that. I’ve got an idea. It will happen quickly, trust me.”

With the practiced ease of a man that had rebuilt his own house too many times to count, Kenny began jamming the makeshift cork in the ships hole.

“That’s--that’s not going to withstand the pressure!” Kyle argued, voice straining further.

“It will for just long enough. I need a tree. Right in the hole. I need you to let go and make it happen when I touch your shoulder.”

“There’s not going to be enough time!”

Just a moment, Kenny considered a million manipulations before looking up into clear eyes, “Do you trust me?”

“I don’t  _ know _ you!” Kyle sounded outright offended at the question.

Clear and honest eyes that watched the sunrise as a punishment--Kenny realized why he was being dumb.

“I trust you.”

Kyle’s eyes widened a pinch and Kenny knew it was now or never. Placing the last item in place he touched the others shoulder and let go.

At the touch of his fingertips extended a magic best left hidden. If elves had an affinity for elements and humans excelled alchemy, Kenny’s could be best described as an explosion.

Life.

It happened so quickly Kyle barely had a moment to gasp but luckily obeyed he Kenny’s earlier instruction. Who knows what psycho tidal wave could have been built in response to the mixed energies and an unfamiliar element.

The cork burst under the pressure but before it had time to hit them a tree filled its spot.

“Holy shit.” Huh, Kenny had forgot the cook was still here.

Kyle breathed roughly and Kenny tore his hand away.

Furious questioning eyes tore to look at him through the shock, “What  _ was _ that?! What did you do?! Ho--how--who are you?”

Kenny smiled sheepishly while shakily standing. Had they collapsed? Damn. “Think of it like a power up. A very short one. I gotta run though, so catch ya later--”

Kyle’s hand reached to grab his wrist but luckily missed. Kenny rushed back upstairs to assess the distance between ships.

It was time to do something  _ really _ stupid.

 


End file.
